


Hopeless - Phan

by starryphandestiel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphandestiel/pseuds/starryphandestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was a broken teenager until Phil came along.  Their first time together was the best part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless - Phan

The first time Dan stayed with Phil, he was terrified. Terrified of letting Phil down, terrified of making a fool out of himself. He almost didn’t get on the bus that day, but shit he was glad he did. He remembers the night when they first kissed, how he had felt a fire he had never felt before. He remembers looking into Phil’s blue eyes with his own brown ones and everything that had happened in the past five years was suddenly okay again. The people who had teased him for being nice, the people who didn’t accept him for being bi, the times when he’d be lying awake at 3am holding a blade and crying because he couldn’t even stay clean.  
When their lips touched, it was like a whole new world had been created. A world with Phil Lester. The second time Dan stayed with Phil, it was only for a few days. They had gone to a Halloween gathering with their friends, but hadn’t left each others side the entire night. They didn’t want to leave each other, and when Dan had to go back he remembers the small smile on Phil’s face. A smile that promised he’d see him again soon. It was barely a month before they met again. Phil’s parents had gone away for a week and Dan had seen the opportunity. The week had almost gone, but the two boys found themselves lying on his couch with their faces inches away from each other, breaths mixing in pure emotion. “Please kiss me,” Dan had murmured. Phil was only happy to oblige. This was their second proper kiss. Their lips had connected and once again Dan forgot about the faint scars that littered his thighs. All that existed in that moment was Phil, the only person he had ever truly loved. The most pure and real love he could possibly feel, and he never wanted it to end.  
After minutes of this, it was clear it wasn’t going to end any time soon. The kiss had become more passionate, more heated. Phil’s tongue poked at Dan’s bottom lip softly, begging for entrance. Before granting it, Dan pulled away, panting slightly. “Phil… Do you want to…” Dan flushes and looks away. “You know…” “As long as you want to. I don’t want to force you into anything, okay?” Phil smiles gently. Dan nods. Their lips fit together again, but this time Dan was being pulled towards Phil’s bedroom. The older boy softly pushes him onto his bed, placing his legs either side. “Are you sure, Bear?” Phil asked nervously. Dan nodded urgently. “Phil, I want to give myself to you. Please.” He pulls Phil down again and this time he doesn’t stop. If Dan had said to his past self that one day he’d be in bed with a best friend he’d never had about to have sex with the only person he’d ever truly loved, he would have laughed in his face. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of euphoria that Phil brought him every time they were together. Nobody could care about him so much that they’d stay up until 4am just to make sure Dan didn’t hurt himself like Phil had. Dan was in love and in love so deeply he wanted to cry. Phil’s crotch grinded into his, making his arousal even more prominent. Dan let out a soft breath. This was so much better than he imagined and nothing had even started yet. This was the highest point of his life so far, and fuck he was happy. He moved his hips up to Phil’s, easily feeling him through his sweat pants. Even if he did want to stop, there was no way he could. He was already too far gone. Phil’s lips pull away from his and instead nestle just below his jaw on the line of his neck. Dan moaned softly.  
“P-please…” Hands rest over his crotch, palming him through his pants. Dan audibly gasps and pulls Phil closer to him, trying to create more friction. He feels a hand dip below the hem and grasp him, slowly pumping. He whimpers. “Phil… Fuc-” He couldn’t even form words. Quickly, his pants were pulled off with Phil’s other hand and he was left in his boxers. Some time, Phil had removed his own. The two men grind together, wanting nothing more than for their boxers, the last barrier, to be gone. “Dan, ar-” “Phil, if you fucking stop now I will kill you.” Dan was needy, but nervous. He wanted to please Phil. The black haired man pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Take off your boxers, Bear.” The pet name calms Dan down as he slides the last piece of clothing down his legs, his fingers running over faded bumps. Only then does he get embarrassed. Phil seems to notice something’s wrong and stops himself. “Dan?” “Ple-ease don’t look. At my thighs.” Dan blushed and closed his eyes, but Phil only moved down to them and started placing small kisses over his legs. “You’re still beautiful, Dan. You’ll always be beautiful.” Dan nods softly. “Do you believe me?” “I believe you,” he said, and for the first time ever he meant it. Phil’s lips glide up to Dan’s now naked flesh, pressing kisses into his length. Dan shudders in pleasure and he forces his hands to find Phil, to try and give the older boy some pleasure too, but Phil pushes his hands away. “Tonight is about you, okay?” He swiftly takes his boxers down and then skin is on skin for the first time ever. Both of them moan softly.  
Phil presses his lips to Dan’s chest again, reaching over to his table and pulling out lube. Dan shaking from both pleasure and nerves, but Phil’s lips are still on his body and that’s all he could ever ask for. He hears the cap popping off and opens his eyes to see Phil costing his fingers with the substance. Their eyes meet.  
“This will hurt a little at first, but it’ll feel good soon. I promise.” Dan nodded and kept his eyes on Phil’s suddenly reminded of the first time they kissed. It was the same Phil. It would always be the same Phil.  
He felt a finger prod at his entrance and slowly enter him. Dan cringes in pain. He would do this for Phil, the person who saved him. For Phil. “It’s okay, Bear.” The stretch seems to hurt less at Phil’s kind words and before long he’s pushing himself up against his finger, begging for another. Phil obliges but still waits until he feels loose enough. He would never hurt this boy. Never.  
The second finger hurts more and Dan’s begging him to stop before he gets halfway in. Phil’s there, kissing at his neck until he’s scissoring the two fingers. He crooks his knuckles slightly and Dan lets out a loud moan. “F-fuck… Phil…” It’s only another minute until a third is entering him and then pulling out. Phil squeezes more lube into his hands and coats himself with it. “If it hurts, all you have to do is say. You know I’d never hurt you on purpose. I-I love you.” Phil’s voice cracks. Dan smiles softly.  
“I love you too, Phil. More than anything.” Then Phil was placing himself at Dan’s entrance, looking closely for any sign of pain in his beautiful face, and pushing his tip inside.  
Tears nearly leak out of his eyes from the pain, but he begs Phil to keep going until he’s buried to the hilt. Dan wraps his arms around the other boy, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You can move now. Pl-ease move.” Phil pulls out slightly and locks eyes with Dan before pushing in again, earning a shuddering moan from the younger boy. Dan was so tight, so beautiful.  
“Phil, pl-fuc-fuck me…” The pain is quickly overtaken by pleasure as Dan is thrust into at a steady pace, hips moving to meet Phil’s. At a particularly angles thrust, Dan screams. “Ther-” Phil pulls almost all the way out before slamming relentlessly down at Dan’s prostate. He finally breaks eye contact as the two men get completely lost in the moment, Dan being pleasured with every thrust. At some point, Dan is turned over and straddling Phil, basically riding him. His hips move downwards onto Phil’s, the movements getting less and less coordinated. Phil moans heavily. “Dan, I’m close. S-s… I love yo-” Dan screams again as his prostate is hit even harder than before. “Me too, oh fuck. Please touch me.” Phil’s hands move over to Dan again, pumping him in time to their thrusts. Dan feels tears running freely down his cheeks in the pleasure. He’s turned back onto his back and Phil finally loses all caution, moving into Dan quickly.  
Then the younger boy screams again and Phil’s gone, coming deep inside Dan. Dan opens his eyes to the sight of Phil’s face and then he’s coming all over their chests, his mind going blank and his vision almost going black. He whimpers Phil’s name mixed with profanities over and over, seeming to last forever until everything slows down and they stop moving, breathing heavily. Dan winces as Phil pulls out of him. He grabbed tissues from a drawer and wiped them down. Dan eyes looked around the room and he laughed slightly. “Uma Thurman just watched me have sex.”  
Phil chuckles. “He saw everything. Nothing is safe.” Dan had sighed happily and kissed Phil again. “I love you.” From then on, Dan had known that he wasn’t hopeless anymore. Phil had shown him the light at the end of the tunnel, a light that would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, starry-phan-eyes c:


End file.
